Episode 2: A Fight With Raditz! Goku's Brother!
On the last episode of Dragon Ball Dreamers, four teens named Moriyo, Katelyn, Haru and Redder were having a sleepover, and wished upon a star to be in the world of Dragon Ball Z. Now, with Goku and Gohan, they all travel to Kame's Island. ---- ON KAME'S ISLAND: Moriyo: So, here we are. Haru: Bout time... Katelyn: So small, are you even sure this is..... an island? Moriyo: Well, I trust whatever Goku tells me... Right, Redder? Redder: Mhm. *Lands on the roof, looking slightly confused* (Haru sees a lounge chair) Haru: I guess I'll hang out here... *Haru lies on the chair and falls asleep* Moriyo: You know Haru, you're useless. Haru: *Yawn's again* I know... Moriyo: Come on, Haru! Even Redder is better then this! Goku: Hello! Anybody here! Bulma: Is that Goku! (The whole gang comes out) Krillin: Hey Goku, who's the kid? Goku: Oh, you mean Gohan? Hes my kid! (Everybodies jaws drops) Bulma: So, h-he's y-your? Goku: Mmmhmm! Bulma: So, I see you named him after your grandfather, Gohan. And, is that also the four star ball on his hat? Goku: Yep! It's the only thing I have to remember my grandpa! Bulma: Hey Gohan, how old are you? Gohan: This much. *He makes a four with his finger* Bulama: What do you want to be when you grow up? Gohan: I wanna be a great scholar. (Bulma gets up from the ground) Bulma: I see he doesn't have your personality when you were a child. How about his powers? Goku: I don't know. Chi-Chi has been so strict with him. She says "The world is at peace so there is no need to fight" Master Roshi: It seems like she didn't change these past few years... Goku: Yeah... *Goku senses a huge ki* Bulma: What is it, Goku?! Goku: I-its a huge ki! And it's heading this way! Moriyo: Katelyn, Redder. You feel that? Katelyn: WE'RE All GONNA DIE! Yes, I feel it, so powerful! Redder: Y-yeah.... *Still seems confused, rubbing his head abit* Hope it's a lady. (Moriyo bonks Redder at the back of his head. Her eyes also go white) Redder: Ow! *rubs head* What was that for?! Moriyo: For being the idiot you are! (Raditz appears) Moriyo: *Sarcastically* Uh... L-look Redder, it's your older brother! I guess hes as bad as you! Redder: Nah, if he was my older brother he wouldn't be wearing that stupid armor. *Sticks out his tounge at Raditz* (Raditz ignores Redder) Raditz: My, my. You have grown, little brother. Goku: Uh. Who are you! Raditz: How can you not remember me, Kakarot? Goku: I don't know who this Kaka person is! But im Son Goku! Krillin: Listen you drunk, this is privet property. So I will like to ask you to leave the preeminence. Now, go ahead. Shoo! Shoo! (Raditz kicks Krillin. And Krillin goes flying) Goku: KRILLIN!! ARE YOU OKAY??!! Krillin: ...I'm f-fine... Goku: You, w-who are you?! Raditz: I guess i have to jog your memories. I am your older brother Raditz. (The whole gang is in shock) Raditz: You see Kakarot, you're part of the Saiyan race. You were born in Planet Vegeta, your home planet. And your mission was to come to weak planets and destroy them for profit. Goku: No I don't believe it! And im not Kakarot! My name is Goku! And im from earth! Raditz: Tell me Kakarot, did you suffer any blows to the head when you were a child? Goku: Yes I have, there's still a bruise. I got it when I was a baby. But I was too small to remember it. Raditz: Hm. That done it. Kakarot, would you join forces with me to continue your Saiyan mission? Goku: No! I won't do it! This is my home! And im glad I came here! Raditz: Okay then, if thats how you wanna play it. I guess I'll have to take my nephew with me then! *Raditz starts laughing* It'll be a shame to kill my own nephew! I'll tell ya what, if you don't bring back 100 dead humans here in a week. I wont kill your son. But if you don't. I'll kill him! Goku: Give him back! *Goku tries to punch Raditz. But Raditz kicks Goku* Gohan: DAAAADDDYY!!! Goku: GOOHAAAN!!! Moriyo: Oh, crap! What should we do, Redder??!! Redder: *Starts to stand up, then drops on the roof, hitting the ground. He doesn't move* Gruhhh.... (Moriyo goes over to Redder) Moriyo: Redder, if you can stop acting like a buffoon for ONE day, I'll kiss you. Redder: *Mumbling* You're horrible at bribing. Moriyo: Redder, you do KNOW im one of the popular girls at school and ALL the boys want to have a chance to kiss me. Redder: That is an invalid statement, as I am counted amongst the boys. And in case you haven't noticed, everyone else, save for Haru, has left. Moriyo: Curse you and your awesome come-backs. you should be lucky that im your friend. And now, LETS GO HELP GOKU!!! Haru: Huh??!! What??!! Redder: We have to go help Goku, you baka. Haru: Oh, right! You coming also Katelyn? Katelyn: Hehh, might as well because Gohan is so cutee and he is the son of Goku so we must help Goku! (The group flies over to where Goku and Raditz is) (Moriyo then sees Goku on the floor with Gohan knocked out) Moriyo: H-how dare you! Hitting a defenseless kid! (Raditz laughs) Raditz: You think I care! *Raditz laughs some more* Moriyo:Grrr.... AHHH!!! *Moriyo charges at Raditz* Moriyo:' A PUNCH! A KICK! AND A LITTLE BIT OF THIS!!!' (Raditz gets knocked down BUT throws an energy barrel wave at Moriyo) (Moriyo gets knocked down) Haru: YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!! *Haru tries to attack Raditz but Raditz tosses Haru aside* Moriyo: *Faintly* R-reder... K-kill him... F-for me... *Moriyo passes out* Redder: Idiot. I'm not doing this for you. This guy's pissing me off already. *Charges, appearing behind Raditz, then kicking him into a rock. Flying next to him, launches a barrage of punches. Dust flies in the air as rock splinters fall down on the unconscious* Moriyo: *Wakes up for a quick moment* Hehe. Yep. T-that's Redder... Raditz: Curses! H-how could I be defeated by a Saiyan kid... Just so you know, Saiyans much stronger then me are heading here in about a year... Even if you do train you wouldn't have a chance... *Raditz dies* (Moriyo gets up with pain and aches and walks over to Redder) Moriyo: Guess you acted mature for the first time in your life. Now, about that kiss promised... (Moriyo kisses Redder.) Redder finally stood up for once and eventually defeated Raditz. But things aren't over. Two more Saiyans will come to Earth, even more powerful than Raditz. The teens, along with the rest of the Z-Fighters have 1 year to train until they arrive. Not only that, but their dreams are coming towards the end. Will the teens train against the new Saiyans, or will their dream come to an end? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Dreamers! Category:Group Fanons Category:User Stories Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by Fangirl4545